Choices
by EarthShadows
Summary: Kagome at first sees Inu with Kikyo, and Inu makes a choice. Afterwards, after being posioned, Kagome and Kikyo are both kidnapped. Only Inu can save only one, which will he chose? Also, other problems arise. InuKag. R&R CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Pierced

CHOICES  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own anything that I wrote. Though'd I be very happy if I did.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1: Pierced  
  
Kagome rose from her seat on the ground. Turning her head, she looked over to Shippo and Miroku, "I'm going to go find InuYasha. He's been gone for a while, I'm worried," her soft brown eyes looked to them. Than glanced before her, as if expecting him to pop out of nowhere.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked up at to her, speaking in his usual manner, "Fine. Go. But he is not going to very happy..." He said slowly. Remembering quite a few times when they disagreed on something and one of them became quite angry with the other.  
  
Shippo quickly hopped up to Kagome, and grabbed at her leg, holding on tightly, "No! Stay. He'll come soon enough. Anyways, if you go, you'll probably get into an argument again..." He whimpered slightly, he hated when they separated.  
  
"It's okay, Shippo. Maybe this time we won't, after all, it's not I'm going just to bug him to death. I doubt that'd we fight this time," She gave him a reassuring smile. Though she herself wasn't exactly sure of herself. Who knows how InuYasha's mind works?  
  
She than bent down to pick up her Bow and Arrows, and saw Miroku 'watching' her chest. She flushed and stood up quickly. She walked over to him and gave him a good slap, "Miroku!" Than she started off, Shippo bursting with laughter of what had just happened, than turned towards the disappearing Kagome.  
  
"You'll see!" Shippo called after her. He than glanced over to Miroku again, and back to Kagome again, who couldn't be seen anymore. He sighed softly, and said to himself, "I don't have a good feeling about this..." Shaking his head slowly.  
  
-Hmmm, wonder what InuYasha could be? It's not like it's a new moon...is it?- She glanced up to the starts, caught site of the moon, which happened to be at first quarter, than looked forwards again. -Maybe he's in a tree? He does that sometimes...-  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
InuYasha had seen one of Kikyo's soul-snatchers and quickly chased after it, knowing where it would finally lead him. After a short while, he came before her. She turned her head towards him, her stare icy and cold.  
  
"You come again..." She said lowly to him, "Once again, I offer you to join me..." Kikyo changed her tone to a softer voice. But soon enough, her voice turned to acid, "If you have chosen between us yet, InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha winced, he hated to make such a decision...but he was actually quite clear to him. Just didn't want to say it, perhaps in fear. Instead, he answered to Kikyo at the moment, "I-I-I..."  
  
She turned her head to face behind her, and her eyes narrowed quickly. She heard something, than a cold grin grew on her face. She removed it, and turned back to InuYasha. Softly, she prodded "Well, my love? Chosen yet?"  
  
At this exact moment, Kagome heard voices. She recognised them. Narrowing her eyes, she crept as close as she could, within hearing range. But making sure that they wouldn't hear her. She could guess what Kikyo wanted from him, she strained to hear what his response would be.  
  
"Kikyo...You know that you will always be with me forever. You have taken control of part of my heart, and forever you'll have it. You know that I love you..." InuYasha had started to say slowly, his eyes never leaving the women before his eyes.  
  
Kagome, though, had heard enough anyways. She turned around slowly, and silently started stomping off. Fresh sears started to erupt from her soft brown eyes. Once far enough, she broke into a run, her sobs harder and more quickly now.  
  
Shippo and Miroku saw her returning, but they noticed soon enough that she was without InuYasha, What had happened this time? The question was on both of their minds. Seeing her closer now, Shippo started to run while saying, "See? See? I told you, but, nooo. You wou-"  
  
He stopped by Miroku before Kagome could hear him. He pulled him from her, and kept him in place. So, he watched her for a moment. Than watched as she sat down on a fallen log not too far from them. He rose onto his feet, and said loudly enough so she could hear, "Lady Kagome, may I ask where is InuYasha?"  
  
She crossed her arms and said angrily, "How should I know! In fact, why should I care?! If you want to know, go find out yourself!" Kagome than turned from them and looked over to the shadows. -Why, InuYasha? Why did you choose Kikyo? I guess...I really am nothing to you...-  
  
She than rose her legs, her knees to her chest. Hugging her knees, she tightened together. She waited for InuYasha, might as well hear what he would explain. If he even comes back. She sighed, suddenly feeling lonely, even though Miroku and Shippo weren't far.  
  
~Rest of Conversation~  
  
Kikyo formed something that resembled a smile. Her hand reached out to InuYasha, hearing his response. But he had backed from her. Her eyes narrowed, understanding now that he wasn't finished. He had no need to finish anyway; she knew now what he had chosen.  
  
"Kikyo...I'm sorry... Even though you are before my eyes, I cannot deny you have died... We had our chance, and it was meddled with," He remembered Naraku, he still had to kill him, "But now, times changed. I belong to Kagome. I love her..." InuYasha said softly.  
  
Kikyo's eyes burnt with rage and fury now, narrowed. She turned her head, removing him from her eyesight, "Fine. If that's your decision..." With that, her soul snatchers surrounded her, and she disappeared into the darkness of the shadows.  
  
He sighed softly, watching her leave. His decision had been a hard one, but he felt it had been right. Turning around, he ran back to the others. He saw Miroku and Shippo watching something with worried expressions. He followed their gaze, his ears twitched. He saw what was the object of their stare.  
  
Kagome.  
  
She had her hands over face. InuYasha could smell the salty scent of her tears. -What? Why is she crying for now?? I didn't do anything! Did I?- He started wondering. Maybe it wasn't his fault in the first place He'd ask her to know.  
  
He cautiously made towards her, till he was in front of her. He kneeled down, so his own golden eyes were level with hers. Hesitating, than he asked softly, "Kagome? What's wrong?" He waited her answer, his expression quite worried.  
  
"What's wrong?! You bother asking me that?!" She shrieked at him. InuYasha looked at her blankly, what had he done? Kagome had seen his puzzled face though, and this angered her even more.  
  
"Acting like nothing's wrong! So. It is true, isn't it? I really am just your Shard Detector... Not that you need me here, you have Kikyo," she said softly now. Fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks once more.  
  
"No. That's not true. You di-" He was cut short by Kagome.  
  
"Don't try denying it, InuYasha. I heard what you answered to Kikyo's question. If...If I'm not need, than I'll just go!" With that she got up and broke into a run. She jumped into the well. InuYasha watched her dumbfound, than cried back at her, "Damn you, Kagome!"  
  
InuYasha than walked over to Shippo and Miroku. He sat down with his heels together, and arms crossed over his red Kimono, "Feh! I don't care! Who needs her, anyways?" -At least... She won't be in any more danger.-  
  
Shippo looked over to him, than dared himself to speak, "Don't fool yourself! You need her! Just like we do too!" He cried at him, "Now go apologize to her and get Kagome back!"  
  
Miroku nodded, agreeing with Shippo. He than shot a glance at the well, looked back at InuYasha, "Just go now. You will sooner or later. You always do."  
  
"Feh! Yeah right! Those times were a fluke. I'm not going back for that wrench. She's not coming back here anymore!" He closed his eyes stubbornly and propped up his chin. -I sure hope she doesn't choose to come back. Since she's safe now. It's best that way.-  
  
~Present Time~  
  
She hopped out of the well, there, her tears had finally slowed to a stop. She ran back home, slamming the door. She jumped into her bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her eyes were tightly closed, muscles tensed together.  
  
Slowly, the time moved as did the sun. The day turned into the night. She continued sleeping, her eyes and face becoming peaceful by the minute. Her fist slowly unclenched and her breathing slowed down to deep breathes.  
  
~Feudal Time~  
  
Up in a tree, InuYasha watched Shippo and Miroku sleep. He than decided, it wasn't going to do anyone any harm if he went to check if Kagome was all right. He jumped off his tree onto the ground.  
  
Running quickly over to the well, he glanced again over to Shippo and Miroku. Than turned back towards the Bone Eater's well and jumped into the darkness.  
  
The blue light bathed him as he travelled between the two eras. Soon enough, he was in Kagome's time well.  
  
~Present Time~  
  
Pulling himself out of the well, he came face-to-face with the fat cat. He growled at it, but ignored it really. InuYasha silently opened the door and got in. He walked into Kagome's room. Sitting down by her bed. He glared at the alarm clock that was by her, than turned to her.  
  
He noticed that she was starting to mutter things. He strained his ears to hear her, so he could listen. He inched a bit closer to her bed, so he could hear her easily. His golden eyes watched her as well, than finally, he could understand what she was saying.  
  
"InuYasha...No...I'm sorry..." She started murmuring, though her voice was louder now, "Inu...just, listen...please...No..." Her eyes tightened together again, her body curled into a tense ball.  
  
InuYasha pressed his ears against his silver-haired head. He suddenly remembered what had happened before. When he had come and listened to her. Surely she wouldn't do it again? He got up, just in case.  
  
"No...listen...InuYasha..." He backed away from her, hoping to make an escape from her. He saw her face, and she always made that expression before..."No...SIT!"   
  
His face immediately was slammed to the hard floor. He growled, and got up. He rubbed his tender chin, why, why? He than softened. Deciding she was all right, and left again for the Bone Eater's well.  
  
He looked at the well before him, than looked behind him. He sighed sadly, than quickly jumped into the well before him.   
  
~Feudal Time~  
  
He reached back to his own time. Part of him was quite glad that she wouldn't return again and that she was okay. But another part of him... He knew he was going to miss her dearly. -She's safe now, just think of that.- He simply forced himself to think that. Another saddened sigh left him.  
  
Jumping up to a tree, he watched the nightly heavens. InuYasha watched as the morning's glow started to appear onto the skies again. He glanced over to Miroku and Shippo; they should be waking soon enough.  
  
~Present Time~  
  
Kagome woke up, and she rose. Her nose was filled with the faint smell of Bacon n' eggs. She smiled, than rushed down to the kitchen. She saw a plate with a note on it. Picking the note up she read it out loud.  
  
~Dear Kagome,  
  
We have to go with Souta to the school for a school Project.   
  
We don't know what it is since he says it's a secret. So we'll   
  
Be gone for a few hours. And eat the breakfast!  
  
Love, Mom~  
  
She simply shrugged her shoulders to herself, after her chocolate-coloured eyes had finished reading the letter. She ate her good quickly, but it didn't taste too good for some reason... -I wonder if InuYasha misses me? What about Miroku and Shippo? They probably will...-  
  
She sighed and shook her head slowly. She should respect InuYasha's decision, whether she liked it or not. She shouldn't be so selfish. She got up and walked over to the ancient well. She glanced down at it. It seemed so unreal... Going down that well made her travel to the Feudal Era.  
  
She smiled slightly, than jumped into the Bone Eater's well. The warm blue lights welcomed her back as she moved through time into the other Era. InuYasha's era.  
  
~The Feudal Era~  
  
Shippo, being himself, was refusing to speak to InuYasha. He sat facing Miroku, his small arms crossed. His tail swayed back and forth. Miroku looked from Shippo, to where InuYasha was. He sighed and shook his head. He knew Shippo wasn't going to speak to InuYasha till Kagome was back.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's sweet scent filled InuYasha sensitive nose. She was here? He jumped down quickly, glad to be able see her. Than stopped himself, "Feh! I don't care if she's back," He walked over to the well slowly.  
  
Shippo had heard Kagome; he jumped to all fours and ran over to her. He jumped into her arms and gave her the biggest hug he could muster, "Kagome! I missed you! Yay! You're back!" Kagome giggled at this, and put him down. She looked over to Miroku.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "Lady Kagome, I'm glad you're back. Without your presence here, the air is tense."  
  
Kagome than turned and saw InuYasha. She glanced back to the other two, than back to her him. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Miroku was picking up Shippo and walking over to Kaede's. She silently thanked them in her mind, though she knew they couldn't hear her.  
  
She turned back to face InuYasha. She started saying quite slowly, "I guess I'll respect your choice. I-I might as well be your Shard Detector. At least I'm needed for something. Better than nothing..."  
  
InuYasha's face became pained. He said softly, stepping closer to her, "No, Kagome! You didn't hea-" Again, she was stopped short by her.   
  
"No, it's alright... There's no need to deny it nor explain it."  
  
"Damn you, Kagome! You won't let me finish what I'm saying!" He burst out to her, but she had turned her back on him. Walking from him, she sat down on the fallen log she had sat before on. She sighed and looked up to the skies. InuYasha too turned from her, and went to sit somewhere else.  
  
Nightfall soon enough came, and the two still weren't talking. Miroku and Shippo still stayed out of their way, and were at Kaede's. Shippo sighed loudly; he hated it when Kagome was mad at InuYasha, and vice versa. Slowly, the two drifted off into sleep, their minds still worried.  
  
InuYasha was still sitting in the same spot, heels together. Arms were crossed over his red chest. Slowly, Kagome approached him. She had decided to talk to him, only now occurring to her that he'd been trying to say something to her. He deserved to say it, after all, "I'm sorry, InuYasha."  
  
"Feh!" That was all he responded to Kagome's words. Fine, she didn't want to listen to him? Neither would he, he wasn't going to listen to her. Many times over, Kagome had tried to ask him what he had been trying to say to her. But he never answered, quiet as a block of wood.  
  
Her face crunched up in worry. She sighed slowly, than, she sensed something. Looking around, she could see in the shadows a Shikon Jewel shard. She turned back to him and said, "InuYasha! There's a shard near by!" she warned him, her voice quivering.  
  
He ignored her, thinking that she simply was trying for him to talk to her. To ask where the shard was located it. He than said instead, "I'll be damned if there is one close by," He muttered under his breath to her. First words he'd said to her in hours. He closed his eyes and stayed stubborn.  
  
She was becoming desperate. There was one so close! Dangerously close! Kagome turned to see again where she sensed the shard and saw a bright light coming their way. Towards InuYasha. A sword! Panic filled her mind, and her heard started pounding. What should she do?! She ran over to him, and pushed him aside. Than it all went black.  
  
The sword missed InuYasha, since he had been moved. Though it still had hit a target. The sword pierced her back, and sticking out through her belly. She gasped, and fell towards the ground. InuYasha caught her in his arms.  
  
"No! Kagome!" He cried, eyes wide. He pulled out the sword, and blood poured from the open wound. Her eyes were open, than closed, "No! Open your eyes! Don't die on me! Kagome! NO! You can't die! OPEN YOUR EYES! KAGOME!" He held her tightly, and her blood soaked his kimono...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please Review! I need at LEAST 10 reviews for the next chapter.  
  
Also, would you prefer if InuYasha took her to the Hospital or Kaede's? 


	2. Apology from Author about Sango

Sorry guys,   
For not having Sango on the story. I don't really 'know' her so I can't really write her well.   
So _maybe_ later on the story I'll write with her in it. But for now, I don't have her in.   
If you _really_ want her in the story, than please email me with some stuff about her, you know. **earthcoredarkness@hotmail.com**   
  
  
Please Review my story! 10 reviews for another chapter...  
unless I get impatient and write another anyway


	3. Chapter 2: Danger

**

Chapter Two- Danger

**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Disclaimer: Again, I do not own InuYasha… I wish I did.

Note: Thanks to the people that bothered to reply! You were VERY kind if you did.

  
  


The sword missed InuYasha, since he had been moved. Though it still had hit a target. The sword pierced her back, and sticking out through her belly. She gasped, and fell towards the ground. InuYasha caught her in his arms. 

"No! Kagome!" He cried, eyes wide. He pulled out the sword, and blood poured from the open wound. Her eyes were open, than closed, "No! Open your eyes! Don't die on me! Kagome! NO! You can't die! OPEN YOUR EYES! KAGOME!" He held her tightly, and her blood soaked his kimono… 

She opened her eyes half way, and whispered so silently, that even InuYasha with his higher hearing, had to listen hard, "I-I'm sorry, InuYasha… " She let her eyes fall close once more, but she said again softly with struggle, "Y-you know…" she fell silent, she her body became limp. 

His heart started beating hard against his chest. He could feel her breath coming out slow and steady, but with strain. He held her carefully, but steady. He rose, and started jumping quickly back to Kaede's village. She could help her Kagome… Hopefully. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't been ignoring her, she would fine. I would have seen the danger._

Soon enough, he crossed the forest to Kaede's. He saw Miroku and Shippo outside with a small fire roaring. Hearing him, they looked over to him. Shippo started waving happily, "Yay! You're bac-" He than saw Kagome. Miroku rose and picked up Shippo. 

"InuYasha! What has happened?!" He said in concern, seeing the injured Kagome. 

He didn't bother to answer him anyways. Bursting into the room with Kaede in it, he gently put Kagome down. He turned to her and pointed at Kagome, "Help her!" InuYasha said, not knowing what else to do. He glanced back at Kagome, to see if she still was breathing. 

Kaede walked over to her, examined her with her eyes, than turned to InuYasha, "Aye. She is gravely injured. Perhaps I can help her," She started getting some herbs and stuff. But at the same time, asked InuYasha, "Can ye tell me how this has happened to Kagome?" 

He winced at this; it was his fault why she was close to death. His fault Kagome may not survive. InuYasha said lowly, his ears now pressed against his silver hair, "I-I…a sword came at her and attacked her from the back. I didn't see the demon that did it though." 

She didn't say anything back to him. She put her face down, than took off her shirt. She examined the deep wound, than cleaned up the blood around it. Soon enough, she was putting herbs on it, to help the cut heal faster on it's on, "She's lost a lot of blood, aye. But she probably will survive. 

InuYasha felt better, slightly. But his heart still pained at seeing her like this. He'd promised to protect her, and looked what happened to her. He stared at Kagome's silent, pale face while Kaede applied some herbs. _She looks almost like Kikyo… but…. She's totally different than her._

He sighed slowly, and stepped out of her hut. Looking over to Miroku, anxious to hear if she was all right, "Well, Kaede says she'll be okay…" One ear twirled towards where Kagome and Kaede were. But his eyes stayed on Miroku. 

"Well, than. That is good news. Tell me, InuYasha. What had happened to Lady Kagome? Shippo and I had left you alone, and soon enough, you came back. Kagome gravely injured," His hand tightened it's grip around his staff. Shippo bounded after them, looking up at the tall faces. 

"She said she sensed a shard. But I thought she was lying, so I ignored her… Than a sword came out of nowhere, and Kagome moved me, since it was on collision course with me. She got hit instead of me" He answered him finally. Than added as a bitter afterthought, "I wouldn't have been so injured, she should have let me take the hit," 

Miroku said softly after hearing InuYasha, "Perhaps whether you took the shot or not, she would have been hurt" 

He didn't answer him. He walked back into where Kagome and Kaede were. He could see that she had bandaged her, and had a blanket over her. Her face had more colour now, and her eyes were closed somewhat more peacefully. He sat down by Kagome, and watched her. 

"InuYasha?" She muttered ever so quietly, "Are you there?" 

InuYasha was surprised; he thought she was still sleeping. He nodded, and answered, "Yeah, I am. Kagome… I'm sorry. For not believing you when you said there was a shard close by," He took hold of her hand, and held it tightly between his own hands, "Can you forgive me?" _I wouldn't blame her if she said no. If she turned away, even if she left for her own era._

"Yes… and it wasn't your fault. If I hadn't snapped at you for being with Kikyo, you wouldn't even had needed me to tell you that there was a demon nearby," she broke into a coughing fit. 

InuYasha watched her worriedly, he looked over to Kaede who wasn't to far. Seeing that InuYasha was looking to her as if in reassurance. Kaede said to Kagome, "Do not speak, or at least not too much. Ye need your strength to heal yourself." 

InuYasha turned to Kagome and he softly said, "Don't talk, Kagome…" 

Kagome was able to form the slightest of a smile, and her hand was warmed by InuYasha's hands. She lost her smile as soon as she remembered that he had chosen Kikyo. Never mind that anyways, she'll stay. After all, InuYasha still needed her help for something. And who said they couldn't just be friends? 

Soon enough, night passed and morning rose. That was the pattern for the next for few days. Each new sun Kagome felt stronger, and soon enough she was up. She started walking to short distances, and jogging here and there. She hopped her Grandfather hadn't come up with another crazy disease for her long absence. 

Kagome walked over to a tree stump, and sat on it. She looked down at her shirt and said to herself, "Great. I forgot about the blood, it's stained. And it probably won't come out since I hadn't washed it since a while," She shook her head and sighed in frustration. 

"It'll come out. Wouldn't be too hard to remove," A familiar voice said from behind her. Turning, Kagome saw the silver-haired demon, InuYasha. 

"If you say so" She reached down and picked up a twig. Soon enough she started fiddling with it. She pulled the only dead leaf that was grown it. 

InuYasha started becoming ticked at her playing with the stick, "Hey! Will you stop that? That's annoying!" He said quickly, crossing his arms across his red top. He uncrossed his arms than, and looked towards his right. He groaned, seeing Shippo arrive with them. 

"Sorry," she muttered. She glanced up at the blue cloudless sky, and a sigh left her. Her face lit up when she saw Shippo bounding over to her, "Shippo!" She cried happily, she hadn't seen the little fox-demon all day. 

"Great. The runt's here…" InuYasha muttered to himself. 

"Yay! Kagome!" Shippo jumped onto her lap and gave as big a hug as he could with his small arms, "You feeling better today? We're so worried!" 

Kagome chuckled, "I've been okay for the last few days, you know." 

"But still" 

InuYasha murmured again something to himself. He walked from them and jumped into a low branch of a close tree. He watched them from up there. Sighing, he watched Kagome. He turned, hearing someone walk closer to Kagome and Shippo. It was Miroku. 

He walked up by Kagome and said, "Kagome. How are you feeling today Better I hope" 

She nodded, "Yeah, better. Thanks for asking. Now, I'm fine now. So will you all stop asking me if I'm okay?" She said with a tint of annoyance. Everyday since she had awoke from her wounds she had been asked if she was okay. This had stated to annoy her a lot. 

InuYasha crossed his arms. He looked around, seeing if anything was near. After Kagome's injury, he was always cautious. His eyes narrowed as he realized h didn't even know who had threw the sword in the first place. His fits clenched together, and continued looking around. 

Kagome looked up to where InuYasha was, than looked back to Miroku. She snapped her head behind her. She sensed another demon, and was pretty sure it was the same one as before, "There's a shard! And I think it's the same one as before!" she said to InuYasha. 

Miroku looked around, his grip on his staff tightening. He glanced over to InuYasha and watched him climb down from his branch. InuYasha looked at him than turned again to her, "Kagome, where's the direction of the shard-carrier?" Miroku asked quickly, not wanting the demon to get any closer. 

"Um, that way," She pointed almost straight in front of them. Shortly after that, she reached for her bow and arrow. She wasn't going to be helpless this time. She got her bow and arrow ready, and aimed where she sensed the demon. She muttered under her breath, "Come on out…" 

InuYasha looked over to Kagome, he was worried, though he dared not show it. He didn't want her to become hurt again, so he turned towards her, "Kagome, I don't want you in this fight…" He said softly, than ran over to her, picked her up, hopped high into a tree, and placed her there, "Stay." 

He jumped down quickly; ignoring Kagome's annoyed and angered yells. Telling him to put her back on the ground. She ain't getting hurt this time. I'll make sure of that. Once back near Miroku, he unsheathed his sword and looked towards the now-visible demon. 

The demon clearly was one of ice. She was not much taller than InuYasha, but she was much more muscular. Her skin was a light blue, and white spiked hair grew from her hair. Her eyes were crystal-blue with the pupiless blood red. She was wearing a white and purple dress-like covering. Also, at her wrists and elbows, she had clear spikes sprouting from her skin. 

"You're InuYasha, are you not?" Her strange low and echoing voice called, "Give me the Shikon Jewel Shards! Or be prepared to meet your death!" She jumped lightly and started flying towards InuYasha at full speed; her wrists ready to pierce into his neck. He moved quickly out of the way, 

He attempted to hit her with his sword, but she too dodged. She unsheathed her own sword, clear and cool like a piece of ice. InuYasha stared at it; It's the same one that hurt Kagome! This angered him more and stared towards her with his sword, "Damn you!" 

She lifted her sword in attempt to defend herself from him. It did protect her, but it shattered to pieces as soon as the two swords collided together. She screamed in rage, "How dare you!" In the air, she finally noticed Kagome in the treetop, trying to get down with no luck. She smirked; she found InuYasha's weak spot. 

Miroku narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his staff. He didn't dare risk using his Wind Tunnel; InuYasha and Kagome were much too close to the ice-demon, which made them able to being sucked in his hand. Shippo was cowering behind him, watching the fight in fear. 

"You'll pay!" Lifting her right hand towards InuYasha and her left towards Kagome, three arrow-like crystals shot out. They zoomed towards them. InuYasha saw them, at least the ones towards Kagome. There was no way he'd reach her in time, and Miroku was too far! 

He jumped towards her nevertheless, but the demon had calculated where he would jump. Only one arrow hit him, at his left shoulder. He ignored the cold, painful feeling that filled his shoulder. He yelled as loud as he could, "Kagome! Watch out!" He hopped she would move. 

She turned her head, and her body towards his voice. Which happened to be the direct direction where the crystals were coming from. An arrow hit her right shoulder, slamming her into the trunk of the tree. Crying out in pan, she than said in fear, "InuYasha!" 

"Kagome!" He turned towards the demon. He was enraged; he swiped the sword at her and killed her instantly. Two shards clattered to the ground. He quickly picked them up and ran to Kagome. He jumped into the tree and pulled out the arrow. She had a confused look on her face. 

"InuYasha… Look at your wound!" She said, pointing at his shoulder pierce. It was crystallizing; the crystals were a light blue-red colour, kind of violet. He picked her up and jumped down the tree, angry thoughts filling his mind. _Twice injured in so little time! How can this be?!_

"InuYasha, I'm okay. You can put me down," As he did so, she turned to look at where the crystal was. Hers too was crystallizing, but hers was a light blue colour, not violet like InuYasha's. Touching it, she said to him, "It's cold," He shrugged, but he was truly worried. About Kagome anyways. 

Shippo bounded over to them, his eyes wide open, "Are you guys okay?! What's the ice stuff on your shoulders?!" Miroku came over to them soon enough. He said simply, "We should get to Kaede's, these crystallizations might be dangerous in a sort. Let's go." 

"I don't need an old hag telling me I should just warm up or something," He muttered under his breath. But as he turned to Kagome, she had started shivering. She turned to them, and her teeth now starting chattering. He also felt slightly cold as well, but not shivering like Kagome! 

"You cold or somethin'?" He said to Kagome, now crossing his arms, "Jeez, you humans can't even stay warm yourselves," He took off his top red Kimono and draped it onto her, "Better?" He asked, again crossing his arms. He saw she nodded, but he wasn't fooled easily. 

They started walking towards Kaede's. InuYasha offered Kagome a ride, but she seemed really keen for some reason not to go. I guess she feels weak or somethin'… 

**~Before Ice-Demon's Attack~**

Kikyo was silently standing near a creek, and her soul-snatchers bringing back more souls for her. She felt a presence, turning around she narrowed her eyes, "Show yourself!" She snapped coldly, she looked around. 

Nothing came, at least, no body. Instead, a crystal-arrow replied. It shot towards her, and dug into her waist. She cried out, than pulled it out. Again narrowing her eyes she said, "Come out!" 

No answer came again, but she suddenly felt weak. Falling to her knees, her breathing shallow. She dropped to the ground, and her empty eyes closed. 

Before she passed out, the last thing she heard, "_Your survival depends on the one you used to love…the one that betrayed you… He shall have to decide soon… Or be happy with nothing"_


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnap

Yeah, I don't own InuYasha. So don't sue me.   
  


**~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter 3- **

  
  
  


They walked to Kaede's in silence. Shippo had found a spot on Kagome's shoulder, Miroku was walking behind them. InuYasha was taking the lead, but he kept looking back. Kagome didn't notice, since the whole way she simply was staring at the ground, and every once in a while her shivers were increase. 

Miroku watched Kagome carefully; he was quite worried about her. He noticed also that her teeth started chattering, he tightened his grip around his staff. Looking around, than he looked back to Kagome and walking forward. 

Shippo curled around her neck, he hoped his tail and him would give Kagome some extra heat. She seemed to cold, but he didn't say anything to her, Miroku or InuYasha. Why, he didn't know. He sighed almost sadly, and hoped they would get to Kaede's faster. 

InuYasha looked back once more, and saw her get worse. He stopped and turned around fully, and said to her, "You're getting worse. Whether you want it or not, I'm taking you," When she stopped, he took her and carried her in his arms. Than started running at a much faster pace. 

Seeing that InuYasha had started running/jumping, he too picked up his pace. He ran as fast as he could, he couldn't match him, but he was close behind. He thought he felt a presence nearby, but he assumed it was simply just the stress of Kagome being injured doing this to him. 

InuYasha saw Kaede's place in view now. He glanced down at Kagome, whose crystallization wound had gotten large, he glanced at his own. Still same size, colour and place. His eyes narrowed, it felt as if he hadn't got rid of the demon that did this. But he had, the ice-demon was gone. 

Suddenly, a black blur passed them. InuYasha stopped and looked around, wondering what it was. Again, the blur passed them, it seemed faster than Koga! Finally, it stopped before InuYasha, and once she had stopped her features could be seen clearly. 

The demon was clearly female, she had black hair and her eyes were yellow with cat-like pupils. Black ears were poking out of her head, and her nails were black sharp long claw-like. She had a long black tail coming from behind her. She wore a black tank-top with a black leather top, and black pants that only went just below her knees. She had boots as well. 

She walked closer to InuYasha and hissed at him, "Give me the girl. And the fragments of the Shikon Jewel," Her cat-like eyes narrowed, and she awaited, Her ears turned towards him, "And, I am not a hanyou, like you" She said quickly, seeing he had ears not too different from her own ears. 

He growled, did they always have to point that out?! He glanced down at Kagome, who either fell asleep or fainted from the wound somehow, it wasn't bleeding or anything. He replied to the cat-demon, "No. You can't have either," He looked around for Miroku; he had been slowed down for some reason. 

"Looking for your other friend? He's being stopped by my sister, along with the Insects," She than quickly, catching InuYasha out of guard, punched him in the face. He stumbled back, in surprise, than the cat-demon quickly grabbed Kagome, and she jumped into the shadows of the forest, she gave off a yowl. 

InuYasha attempted to follow her, but a slash came at him out of nowhere. He looked around, expecting the black clothed cat, but instead, he saw a redheaded cat-demon fleeing. He didn't bother following her, she didn't have Kagome. Sniffing, he started following Kagome's scent. 

He kept following it, till he stopped at a river, "Damn! The water lost the scent!" He looked around, looking for a clue of some sort. But he found nothing, the cat-demons left nothing behind. He ran back, and followed Miroku's scent. He found him with Shippo. 

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked, seeing that InuYasha was now alone. 

"The damn demon got Kagome! I couldn't follow them since they went through the river and who knows where they stepped out of it!" He snapped at Miroku. He glanced down at Shippo who had begun to scold him for losing Kagome, "Shut up, you shrimp! You would have lost her too!" 

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest, but said no more. He glanced up to Miroku, who was looking around. Shippo than looked back to InuYasha. You could see rage coming from his eyes, he stepped closer to Miroku. Just in case, really. You never knew about InuYasha. 

Miroku's hand tightened around his staff, his narrowed eyes looked around them, than back to InuYasha, "What do you suggest we do? We have to find Kagome, what we are left with nothing. Not even the slightly clue to lead us in a direction," He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, than lowered it again. 

"How should I know!!" InuYasha replied bitterly, than crossed her arms over his chest. He looked into the dark areas of that forest. _ Why would they take her? If they just wanted the jewel, it would make sense. But they easily could have just taken the jewel, and left her…_ He sighed. 

"What about the ice-arrow wound that demon did? What happens if she's getting worse?" Shippo said, looking quickly to Miroku and InuYasha back and forth, "We have to find her quick!" 

"You're right," Miroku agreed, sighing. 

Shippo looked around, than saw a piece of crystal not too far from them. He turned back to them and asked, "Was it here where we fought the ice-demon?" 

"We? Oh…you…" InuYasha started, he started walking towards him, his hands in a position that made it seem he was ready to strangle something. He said to Shippo, "You little runt! You di-" He was cut short by an interruption of Miroku. 

"No. But it was here where the cat-demon took Kagome," He walked over to where Shippo was. He knelt down, and looked at the crystal, than looked to InuYasha, "Does this crystal have Kagome's scent?" He asked as InuYasha walked over to them, to see what they were looking. 

InuYasha sniffed once, and the faint smell of Kagome's sweet scent filled his nose, "Yeah," He answered simply. Than it clicked on. _We can see if there are more! It should lead us to Kagome and whoever kidnapped her! _ He looked at Miroku and Shippo, "Lets go!" 

**~Meanwhile~**

Kagome while being carried quickly through the forest, her left hand every couple minutes would pick at her wound. Little pieces of crystals fell to the earth beneath. _Heh, guess the story of when the kids dropped the bread to lead them back home actually kinda helped. Instead of bread, I'm dropping crystals…_ She looked over to the black-haired cat-demon that was carrying her. 

Beside the demon carrying her, was another very much like her. She guessed they were sisters. What was black on one demon, was red on the other. Red-hired, red clothing. Kagome noticed that her right arm was numb now, she could barely move it. She asked now, "Um, why are you kidnapping me? What did I do?" 

The black-haired cat that was carrying her, who seemed to be the stronger one, the older one, didn't answer. Instead, the other red-haired demon answered. She had some sort of accent, "Me haven't no idea, we gots order from stronger demon. Me sister might know, but me doesn't. Maybe she'll answer." 

The older cat-demon didn't stay anything still. Her slanted eyes were narrowed. She finally said, "We gots orders from a demon called 'Naraku' or something. Me-I really didn't really know why though, you seems like a pretty weak girl. Useless really, nots a demon or anything." 

Kagome flushed, and she snapped at the two cat-demons, "Weak!" She was quite defensive, "You know how many demons I've killed and survived? Probably more than you've encountered!" She would have crossed her arms at this point, but she was being carried. 

"Oh, shuts ups! I don'ts really care!" The black cat hissed at Kagome. Her grip on Kagome tightened, she stifled a yelp. She could feel the demon's long black nail/claws digging slightly into her skin. 

Finally, Kagome felt that the cat had stopped running. She was dropped onto the ground, "Hey! Ow!" She cried, than looked around. She didn't recognize this place, where was she? It looked like the other forest by Kaede's village, except this one had large red flowers, with blue middles. 

"Where are we? Why this place? How far how we gone?" Kagome asked the two cat-demons, waiting to see which would answer. While waiting, she attempted to get up, but along with her limp right arm, her legs seemed to be numb as well now. 

"We ares in a place in a forest where Master tolds us to take yous here. Me don'ts know why you're here, and me says pretty far froms where we weres," The red-haired demon answered. She crossed her arms over her chest, and golden cat-like eyes watched Kagome carefully. 

The black-haired one didn't say anything, she looked around simply. After a couple minutes, she yelled to the shadows in an annoyed tone, "We gots her here! Now where's our reward! You betters keep your side of the deal!" She snapped, looking around. 

_"Well, well. Look what the cat brought in, _" A voice said that seemed to be all around them, _"Now, you may go. Your reward isn't far from here, you should be able to smell it."_

The black-haired demon suddenly turned into a medium-sized black cat. Her sister too turned into a cat, only red. They both shared a moon-shaped mark on their left shoulders. They looked at each other, than the black demon sniffed at the air, and started off in a direction. Her younger sister followed after her. 

Kagome looked around, trying to find the voice that spoke. She managed to say out loud, "Naraku?" She could sense that many shards were near her. Than she asked angrily, "What do you want?!" She awaited his answer, her warm brown eyes narrowed, still looking about her. 

"Kikyo?" Kagome gasped, seeing a women in the priestess clothes. 

**~With the Others~**

InuYasha in the treetops, he jumped quickly from branch to branch. Than dropped to the floor, when the crystals here and there changed to the ground. Miroku was carrying Shippo, and they were behind, after all, InuYasha was going as fast as he could find the crystals. 

He reached an open field, and he looked around. In front of him walked a black cat along with a red one. They seemed to have an angry expression. The black one turned to him, and looked him over. Like to see if it was InuYasha or someone else. Finally, the black one said to him. 

"Yous InuYasha, I suppose?" Said the black cat. 

"Depends who's asking," InuYasha answered bitterly, his hand was reaching for his sword. Just in case, though the two medium-sized cats didn't look too threatening. But you never knew with Demons, these probably weren't their human-like shape anyways. 

"Wells, than. We gots a message from a demon. His name is Naraku. He told us to tell yous before we gots our reward for taking the girl," She paused, than continued, "He said, that the girl Kagome and this other called Kikyo are both under his care. But both have been positioned, as have you. Theirs is fatal, but yours, just to slows you down. They only have a certain time left to live." 

"What?!" InuYasha yelled, his golden eyes blazing like fires in a rage. 

"Hey, don'ts blames it on us. We didn'ts do nothing," The red coloured cat replied to InuYasha, her eyes narrowing. She than started walking off. The black cat looked at her, than to InuYasha. She than looked around, and she sighed. She started walking along with the red cat. 

She -the black cat- than stopped, and looked back to InuYasha, "Oh yeahs. You can only save one. They both ares in different directions, now anyways. And ifs you choose to save the Kikyo girl, she will regains her whole soul. If yous choose the Kagome girl, the Kikyo one will die." 

The cat than quickly chased after her younger sister, and they both disappeared into the shadows of the forest. They left InuYasha frozen, not knowing what possible he was supposed to do. Sure, he loved Kagome. But… He didn't want Kikyo to die. Seemed like an obvious choice. 

"Why am I having a hard time? I said I chose Kagome, I told Kikyo that! Than why can I not make myself to tell that I chose Kagome? This… This shouldn't be too hard… But it is…" InuYasha said to himself, his eyes watching the ground. His ears kept alert, than he heard running footsteps approaching him. 

He turned around, to see who had come. _The monk and the runt finally came. Took them long enough…_ He crossed his arms over his chest and said to them, "Feh! Someone else would have thought you had stopped and gave up or somethin'! You missed two cats telling me something!" 

Miroku narrowed his eyes, than put down Shippo on the ground. Turning back to InuYasha, he asked him in worry, "What has happened? Did you not lose the trail that Kagome left for us?" 

"Yeah! Why did you stop? C'mon, let's go! We're wasting time!" Shippo said, pointing forwards. Not that necessarily was the right direction anyways; he just needed somewhere to point, "Hey… Something's wrong! What is it, InuYasha?" 

InuYasha looked at Shippo again, and he snapped at him, "Of course something's wrong, you runt! Kagome's in danger! It seems that the ice arrow actually poisoned her, and the arrow that hit me is to make me go slower. Not that I feel any different," He added the last part as an afterthought. 

"Perhaps not yet. But I believe than you will begin to slow down," Miroku said. He turned around, towards their left. He felt a presence, he looked back to InuYasha, "We should go that way. I feel somewhere near there, a powerful demon near that direction." 

InuYasha nodded, and they set off. But he was troubled, even though Kikyo was set to kill him, he didn't want to be the reason of killing her. He sighed, but there was no way he could possibly save both the women, was there? He tried to think hard, but no matter how hard he thought, there was no way. 


	5. Chapter 4: Paths

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own InuYasha. I wish…

**

Chapter 4-  
Paths ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**

Kagome opened her eyes, and looked around confused. She didn't remember falling asleep, and she could swear she remembered seeing Kikyo… Maybe her dream. She said slowly, "InuYasha?" Than it hit her, she remembered what had happened. Her eyes narrowed she looked around, she tried to lift herself, but she couldn't move much. 

Her breathing quickened, she couldn't move! Slowly, somehow, she got herself to sit up. Though her legs, no matter how much she tried, won't move. Her hands and arms didn't have much movement left in them either, and she felt still quite tired. She wouldn't mind going back to sleep… She shook her head, to clear her mind. 

_Where's Kikyo?… She was with me… _Looking about her, she finally noticed she wasn't in the same place she had been taken before._ I've been moved… Where am I now? _She turned to look at her shoulder, through the rip that the ice-arrow had caused she saw that the crystallization had turned a deep shade of blue-purple 

"What about InuYasha?" She thought out loud. Kagome knew that he too had been struck by the demon's arrows. Was he immobilized as well? She doubted it; he wouldn't let something like that take him down totally. But it might have made him much weaker… 

She sighed sadly, and her eyes always looked around her. She kept expecting someone to pop out, or that this was all actually a dream. Kagome than noticed she was shivering, she started wondering if she never had stopped shivering in the first place? She shrugged to herself. 

"I wonder if they're okay? InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo…" Kagome asked herself through chattering teeth. She hated the absolute silence of the forest-field she was in. There were no birds, not squirrels, not bugs. Nothing making a scratching sound. Just herself. It creeped her out. 

"I guess if InuYasha's okay he would be coming to get me soon enough… but what about if he isn't okay? What about if he's hurt, or if…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. 

"Dead?" Said a voice behind her. 

Kagome snapped her head towards the unknown voice, her head turning back forwards as it moved in front of her. It was the ice-demon from before, but she had a healing slit on the side of her pale neck, "I... I thought you were dead! And where's Naraku? You working for him?" 

The demon laughed, "Working for him? Like I would waste my time on that human-made demon? Never. Sure… I told the stupid cat-demons that I worked for Naraku, since they had a strange fear for him. And I can imitate my voice like his… Interesting, eh?" 

Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she asked quickly, "Than what do you want? The Shikon Jewel? I know you have some shards with you anyways…" 

"Aye, I do want the Jewel. But I also thirst for some entertainment. And I heard about the…problems between the hanyou InuYasha, a human girl and a dead priestess. Of course that caught my attention," She lifted her hand, and closed her fist, than opened it. An ice ball with spikes all around it formed, "So. I wanted to play." 

Kagome wondered if the demon knew that she had fragment, not InuYasha. But she wasn't about the point that out, might slow down things a bit, "So what did you do with Kikyo? I saw he r before," she questioned her. She was eating up time, but also was curious. 

"Kikyo? The Priestess? She's quite far from where we are. I'll visit her soon enough, heh. She's in the same condition as you, but I don't think she's cold. If she can feel anything at all. Well, my dear. You know what's happening yet?" The ice-demon asked her with a smirk. 

"Other than your holding me captive, no," Kagome snapped back. 

The demon let the ice-sphere fall to the earth, and it shattered. The grass, which any piece touched, turned black as coal. Than she said, "Well, my brilliant arrow actually had poison. If you hadn't already figured that out, and it's working its magic on you, InuYasha and Kikyo," she cracked her right hand's fingers, than continued, "Yours and Kikyo's are fatal. Not InuYasha's though." 

Kagome stopped her teeth chattering, quite surprised, "What?" 

"Aye. And the hanyou can only save one of you; after all, the poison slows him down. He cannot possibly save both of you, there isn't enough time. By the time he reaches one of you, the other is dead. As for the young fox and the monk… If they were to spilt, the two are too slow, InuYasha's just barely fast enough to save one of you." 

She than gave a small wave, and she jumped into the air, and started flying off in a light blue cloud, leaving Kagome alone in fear. Kagome than started staring off into the empty darkness. _I saw him choice Kikyo… Guess… I guess this means my death. I didn't even get to say good-bye to the others and my family…_

She lay on the ground again, and closed her eyes. No point sitting up, just watch the sky… It was night? If she died, she guessed Kikyo probably would regain her entire soul back again. And she could be with InuYasha, "At least he'll be happy." 

**~Back with InuYasha~**

They kept hurrying as much as they could, but soon enough Miroku and Shippo would be too far behind and InuYasha would stop, waiting, "Jeez, you'd think a swine could be faster," InuYasha complained to the two, as they finally came in view. He crossed his arms, golden eyes looking at them angrily. 

"You know, the longer you take the more danger she could be in," InuYasha said, meaning Kagome. Still though, he wasn't sure if he really wanted Kikyo to die. But Kagome? It made his head hurt, why did he have to make that choice? Would Kikyo even want him back in the first place, he told her he had chosen Kagome… 

"Yes, and there is no way we can match your speed. You may go on without us, you'll reach her quicker," Miroku decided, and told InuYasha. He rubbed his chin with his left-hand, than lowered it back to normal position. He could also tell there was another level to this problem. 

"Fine. If you say so," He jumped back into the trees, and quickly jumping from branch to branch. _Who should I save? I should really now by now…_

He kept going, than suddenly, he tripped on a branch, "Damn it!" InuYasha than remembered about the arrow-shot. Finally started working. He started up again, but a much slower pace. His fists were clenched together so tightly; his knuckles began to turn white. 

"I-I hope I'm not too late… For whoever I chose…" He muttered to himself, "Maybe there's a way to save both Kagome and Kikyo, but what is it?!" He growled loudly, his eyes narrowing slightly. He almost crashed into a trunk, missing the branch. His reflexes were getting slower. 

He jumped down onto the ground, he couldn't risk being up there. He jumped/ran as fast as he could, which still was faster than a human's pace, but much slower than when he could normally. _Wonder if the old hag could have somehow cured off the poison? That way I'd would have been able to save both._

InuYasha knew he should have been lost by now, but an unknown force seemed to show him the way. Finally he reached a fork, and he slowed to a stop. He looked at the two; he knew which path led to Kagome and which to Kikyo. He couldn't than just guess… 

Still he looked back and forth between the two. InuYasha had to pick than which of the women would die… and which would live. He didn't know. Finally, he turned and started walking on a path, before turning into a full-run, his heart pounding so hard against his chest. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sorry for such a short chapter, I seem to be in a details-block. :P 


	6. Chapter 5: Kikyo

Disclaimer: InuYasha? Mine? I wish   
  


** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Chapter 5: Kikyo**

  
  


Everything was black. She couldn't move. She was alone. 

Kagome could only hear cries of sorrow and pain, were they her own cries? She couldn't really tell. Her mind floated in and out, like she didn't know she existed. After what felt like ages, she suddenly noticed the blank darkness was gone. Now it was simply just like her eyes were closed. 

Had she died? Kagome doubted it, she wouldn't be like this, not blind. Maybe the poison had gotten deeper into her? She was quite puzzled. Than finally she noticed that there was a 'moving' sort of feeling. Was she walking and didn't even realize it? Kagome didn't think so; there would be feeling in her legs. 

Now that she thought about it, Kagome could 'sense' her body. But her vision still hasn't returned, she wondered why. Of course, the poison must be preventing her from seeing. Why wasn't she cold, she had been shivering before. There was warmth by her, against her. She thought about this. 

Slowly, she regained control of her eyelids. She opened them ever so slightly, and saw that very close to her was a red blur, with some white. _Red and White? Kikyo? No… there's no black… InuYasha? _She didn't believe herself. Surely he must have gone after Kikyo? 

Blurs of green were above her, the trees were moving. Or was she moving? She felt arms around her; she was being carried. By who, was the question. She pondered this, and the only reasonable answer seemed InuYasha. She made a mental sigh, and waited for her vision to clear. 

** ~Flashback~**

InuYasha finally broke into the semi-clearing. Lying on the ground limp, was Kagome. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear his beat through his ears. He ran to her side, and took her hand. She was cold, for a moment he thought he had been too late. But than felt the faint warmth. At this, he picked up Kagome, than with one hand, took of his red top, and covered Kagome. 

He than got up, growled. His mind rushed through options- where should he take Kagome? InuYasha held Kagome tightly, than broke into his run/jump strides again, "Hang on, Kagome… Hang on… Don't die on me," He pleaded while running. Her temperature hadn't rose still. 

InuYasha kept glancing back at her face, she was so pale! It pained him, seeing her like this. Than looked forwards. A sad thought reached his mind. _And Kikyo? She's forever gone… Never to walk on the face of the earth again. I hope… I hope she didn't know she had a chance to live._

** ~End Flashback~**

He glanced down at her again, and saw her eyes were twitching. Was she awake? He felt her stirring ever so slightly, but still, her body was freezing cold and limp. He than heard a weak, tiny voice, "In…InuYasha?" 

She looked quite dazed, than looked up to InuYasha. Her eyes were slightly closed, and she repeated again. More like a question, "InuYasha?…" 

His grip on her tightened slightly, seeing that she closed her eyes again. But he replied to her, "Yeah, Kagome. It's me… Stay awake, don't fall asleep," He felt insecure when she was asleep right now, he was afraid she'll just slip away without a sing notice. Her eyes fluttered slightly, fighting to open her eyes. 

Kagome felt so weak, like she had no control over her body. It almost seemed like a dream, like she was watching this happen, not actually in it. Very strange sensation. Fighting to stay awake, she simply focused on InuYasha's face. She struggled lifting slightly her hand from its position, and moved it to grasp onto InuYasha's. 

"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned, feeling her hand search for his. He held on tightly her hand, and continued going on at full speed. Ears twirled to face her, to hear if she said anything. She might say something that will help him help her. 

"Don't leave me… I don't want to be alone…" Kagome murmured, her hand's grip hardened. 

InuYasha looked down at her, and he replied, "You're not going to be alone, I'm here right beside you," He watched her for a couple more moments, than looked up again. _She's so pale… The old hag better know how to cure this thing, _Ears kept sharp alert, he wasn't going to be surprised again. 

Kagome's just slightly opened brown eyes closed, they felt so tired. But her grip on InuYasha's clawed hand remained strong, so he knew she wasn't gone yet. _And Kikyo? What happened to her? Is she dead yet? No… I'm not dead yet, she probably isn't either. What must she think of now?_

"We ain't far, just hold on," InuYasha said, glancing down at her. Her eyes were closed, and he tensed more for a bit, but found reassurance on Kagome's grip. 

"And Kikyo?…" Kagome asked, her tired mind couldn't tell her she shouldn't mention Kikyo. She felt InuYasha entire grip on her tense, and she felt guilty all of a sudden, "I'm sorry, InuYasha… I shouldn't have mentioned her… I shouldn't have gotten cornered by the ice demon…" 

He lifted an eyebrow, if he could remember correctly, she was in a tree when she was struck, "No… It isn't your fault. And don't talk, save your energy," He said softly. But still, he couldn't help wondering what did happen to the priestess. _I can never forget her…_

** ~Back with Kikyo~**

Her cold brown eyes snapped open, and she got up quickly. She had a stinging pain at her side, but it didn't matter. Than it came to her what the demon had told her, about the choice InuYasha was supposed to make. Obviously, it wasn't her. Her hatred for the hanyou deepened. 

She attempted to get up, but couldn't really at first. After a couple tries, she did. Her top white part of her priestess clothes was stained with blood. Her eyes narrowed more than they were, "I will not die. Not until I have gotten rid of InuYasha's face from this earth," She muttered. 

Struggling, she moved forth from where she was, she kept glancing at the ground. Searching for something. Suddenly, a white-and-blue blur ran before her. The ice-demon, "You cannot kill me, my task is yet not done," Snarled Kikyo at the smirking un-named demon. 

"Now, now. Guess the poison didn't kill you; I suppose you are as strong as when you were truly alive. Anyways… I'm here to make a deal with you," The demon responded, she made a red-purple coloured ice sphere, and played with it in her hands, "And if you agree, I will give you the antidote to your illness." 

"A deal?" 

"Yes. It will be the advantage of both you and I. After all, it does conclude getting rid of InuYasha's life force… Now… here's what I want you to do." 

**~Back with InuYasha & Kagome~**

Kagome was feeling stronger, she wondered why. After what felt hours, she tightened her grip on his hand. To get his attention, it worked. He glanced down at her, waiting for her to say something, "InuYasha, stop and put me down," She still held onto his hand, but loosened the grip. 

"Put you down? What are you, crazy? No way I'm letting you walk by yourself," He snapped at her, with a tint of annoyance. But he was glad Kagome wasn't as weak, she could argue now. 

"I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, you know. Now, put me down," She said forcefully, and started trying jump of his arms. He instead held a stronger grip on her, and didn't let her get off, "InuYasha! Let me down! Do I have to say the word to make you do it?" 

"One thing, I'm not letting you! What if you suddenly collapse? And we need to get you to Kaede's as fast as we an! Also, you wouldn't dare, you could hurt yourself!" InuYasha protested, golden eyes narrowing slightly. 

"Oh, okay… Sorry, I don't want to make you worry," Kagome concluded softly. 

Blushing, he was about to mutter that she wasn't making him worry. Though he didn't, he didn't feel like saying something like that. And for all he knew, he might start up another big argument between the two. So he remained silent for now. Though he did grip her hand harder, her hand still was icy cold. 

InuYasha watched her fall asleep, than he heard rustling, and it didn't sound like an animal of a sort. He felt weak; the only way to protect himself and Kagome was to put her down. So he started running faster, hoping to leave the stranger behind. 

A women in red and white clothes stepped out before him, Kikyo. InuYasha was confused, wasn't she supposed to be dead? She didn't even look slightly weakened! He was able to muster out, "Kikyo? I thought you… Aren't you supposed to…" 

"Be dead? I suppose I was leaning towards that fate. But I'm not ready yet, not until you still hold breath," She lifted the bow she hand in her hand, and put in arrow in it. Aiming carefully for his heart, she was ready to shot. 

InuYasha saw her take out her bow and arrow. He looked around, and put down Kagome carefully, she was still sleeping. Than faced Kikyo again, "No, Kikyo! Stop this!" InuYasha said, eyes staring wildly at the arrow. He remembered the first time he had been sealed, and when he first learnt that Kikyo lived once again, she attempted to strike him again. 

She let go of the arrow, and flying towards him in less than a spilt second. It pierced his chest, and slammed him back against the tree behind him trunk. His eyes drooped slightly, as did his ears, "Kikyo…" He looked lazily over to where Kagome, and saw she had begun to stir. 

Kagome felt a sudden rush of cold, and she was on the ground. "InuYasha?" She whispered. Than looked over to where Kikyo was, saw her smirk. She followed her gaze to where InuYasha was, "No!" She struggled to get onto her feet, than ran over to InuYasha, and she grasped at the arrow. 

She was too weak to pull it out though, and her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him, "InuYasha! InuYasha! Wake up! Take out the arrow!" Hearing no response, she turned towards Kikyo, "Why did you do this?! Why do you still hold hatred for him when he did nothing?" 

Kikyo did not say anything, than she turned, and started walking away. She knew she was much to weak to pull out the arrow. And this arrow was different, by a certain time, the seal shall be permanent. 


	7. Chapter 6: Battle

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it.

  
**

Chapter 6: Battle  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**   


She was too weak to pull it out though, and her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him, "InuYasha! InuYasha! Wake up! Take out the arrow!" Hearing no response, she turned towards Kikyo, "Why did you do this?! Why do you still hold hatred for him when he did nothing?" 

Kikyo did not say anything, than she turned, and started walking away. She knew her weak self was much to weak to pull out the arrow. And this arrow was different, by a certain time, the seal shall be permanent. 

Kagome watched her go, than turned back to InuYasha. She let go of his neck and looked at his face. He in a way looked somewhat peaceful. Tears grew from her eyes, wondering if she'll ever be able to pull it out in time. She doubted it, but she had to try! 

She wrapped her hands around the arrow and pulled. No difference. She continued trying to pull it out, her brown eyes showed her fear, the fear of losing InuYasha, "No! C'mon, please!" She pleaded, but with no one really. She let go of the arrow, and let her arms fall to her sides. 

"InuYasha… I'm sorry…" She whispered. Again, she leaned closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. A tear fell from her face, and landed onto the place were the arrow and InuYasha were connected. A soft pink glow enclouded the arrow, Kagome let go of him, seeing the pink light. 

She was confused at first, than it clicked in her mind. Kagome wrapped her weakened hands around the long arrow, and with a hard pull, it came out. Thrown back at the force, she rubbed her head with her hand. She hit a rock or something. Glancing up at InuYasha, she watched to see it hadn't been too late. 

Slowly, his eyes stirred. Opening them, everything was blurry. Clearing up, he saw Kagome on the ground, with a little red on a rock nearby. Fully alert, he got up and ran over to her, kneeling by her, "Are you okay?" He asked, picking her up. He didn't exactly want to talk about what Kikyo had almost done to him. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Um, are you okay?" 

He shrugged, getting to his feet. InuYasha glanced around, to see if there was anyone close by. After that, he started again his strides. Like nothing had happened at all before. 

Kagome noticed this, that he was ignoring it. She sighed softly, and looked around, than she closed her eyes, feeling very very sleepy. She murmured softly under her breath, "I'm just gonna go to sleep for now…" She felt safe in his arms, and soon forgot about their troubles. 

InuYasha was getting tired, and he slowed down slightly. _Damn, the poison really must be getting to me know. But I can't slow down! I have to get her to Kaede's! _He didn't let himself think what would happen if Kaede did not know how to cure or help Kagome get better quicker. 

In his arms, Kagome seemed to be getting heavier by the minute. Of course she wasn't gaining weight, he was getting weaker. Still he pushed himself, hurrying his pace. InuYasha growled, but mostly to make himself feel better. He wondered than if the Ice-Demon had any more tricks up her sleeve. 

As he continued to his way, InuYasha than remembered Shippo and Miroku. He hoped that they hadn't gotten into any real trouble, though he doubted it. Miroku's right hand was more than enough to dealing with demons, unless if Naraku's Insects were present. 

It seemed to take forever, but soon enough he could see that Kaede's hut was not too far. He slowed down, feeling like he was out of breath. Taking a deep breath, he started up his strides, seeing that her hut was finally get closer, but it seemed still to take forever, like time was standing still. Or rather, slowed down. 

Slowing down to a walk, he walked through her door, and looked around for her. She wasn't there. Another growl reached his throat, this was getting annoying. Gently putting down Kagome, he kneeled down and whispered to her, "I'm going to go look for Kaede, I'll be back." 

InuYasha started getting up, but he felt than her hand grasp at his own hand. He looked again at her, confused. She wanted to get better, didn't she? He needed to go look for Kaede… He knelt down once more, and put her icy hand between his own hands. He softly said, "Kagome, I'll be back. But you gotta let me go… Since the old lady isn't here." 

Kagome shook her head, and said in a raspy voice, "No… Please stay…She'll come soon enough…" She had gotten worse again, this poison was unpredictable. Sometimes it wore her out, other moments she was as strong as ever. She murmured softly, "I don't want to be alone." 

"I'm right here…" Sitting down, he still held her hand. _You better hurry it, old wrench._

He fixed himself so he sat cross-legged by her, tightening his grip on her hand. It felt like time was slowing down, but it slowly moved on. After what seemed ages, Kaede finally entered. She looked quite puzzled, than a serious look overcame her face when she saw Kagome. 

Moving swiftly over to Kagome, she looked than over to InuYasha, "Can ye tell me what has happened to Kagome?" 

Golden eyes looked down at the ground, and he did not answer at first. Slowly looking up at her, InuYasha than said, "There was an ice-demon, she struck her. And me too. It has poison… than she was kidnapped, and that didn't really help her. Can you cure her?" 

While he was speaking, Kaede had bent down and examined Kagome's crystalized wound. Couple long moments afterwards, she looked once more at InuYasha, "I cannot help this. It is fatal, unless ye can get the actual antidote from the demon that caused this in the first place." 

InuYasha tensed, and let go of her hand. He said bitterly, "Damn her…" He turned again towards Kagome, and said softly, again grasping her hand, "Kagome, I have to go. If I don't, you could die…" Seeing that she had actually fell asleep, he slowly got up. Leaving the hut, he gave Kaede a glare. 

He started on his running/jumping strides again. He also wondered what had happened to Miroku and Shippo, but he shrugged. He didn't even now where to go, where would this demon be? InuYasha growled, and continued forth, and finally caught a scent. A demon's scent. 

Following it still, he hurried, pushing himself harder. Kagome didn't seem to have much time; maybe he should have stayed with her? _What if Kagome… No, she's strong. She'll hold on for me. _He stopped, and looked around, to see where he had been lead to. On certain trees he saw a star-shaped ice mark. 

Walk to each tree, he noticed that he was moving forwards. He understood what they were for, and again continued on his way, knowing that these were left for him to follow. His eyes closed half-way, and gazed around lazily. But still rushed, finally, he tripped on a root. 

He got up slowly, rubbing his head where it hit ground. He beat himself inside, since that took up precious time. He regained himself and continued on froth, but more carefully -he didn't want to trip again. 

After a running for hours -what really was at least half-an-hour- he stopped, InuYasha had lost the scent, and the ice markings on the tree trunks or at least they had vanished. It didn't make sense to him, unless the demon was there. But he couldn't hear anything nor smell anything. 

InuYasha started getting ready to start off in a new direction, out of random, with hopes he wasn't just going further. Than he heard rustling, and called out harshly, "Come and face me, coward!" His hand slid over to his sword's handle, getting ready to pull it out. 

"The hanyou's finally here. Took forever, eh? Thought you would be faster, being half-demon and all. But I guess you're actually much weaker than you say you are!" An echo-like voice said, the Ice-demon's. She appeared on a branch nearby, and looking the same as always, but the scar across her throat was now just a scar, not a scab. 

"You know why I was slower! You poisoned me!" InuYasha growled, and took out the sword, and it transformed. He pointed it at her and than said bitterly, "Kagome doesn't deserve it!" He pushed himself off the ground, and took a swipe at her, but she easily dodged. 

"You aren't going to hit me, InuYasha the Hanyou. So give up, well, maybe I can make a deal with you? Kikyo agreed to her deal, and it saved her life. Are you going to save the girl's life?" She paused, but saw that InuYasha actually was listening. She didn't expect that, from the rumours. 

She shrugged, and opened her right hand palm, and a red-coloured sphere with spikes all over appeared, than continued, "See this? It's the antidote. Or at least, part of it. If you stole it and gave it to Kagome, it would kill her. It becomes the antidote once the protective barrier has been melted by me. So don't even try to steal it." 

InuYasha tightened his grasp around the handle, but he didn't move. 

"Very well. Trade me the Shikon Jewels and I'll give you the antidote," She said simply, as she dropped down to the ground, and walked up near InuYasha. But still out of striking range, "So, what do you think? Give me the jewels, and save the girl's life. Or keep them and she dies. Painfully." 

"In your dreams!" He yelled. It wasn't that he didn't care about Kagome; just he thought he could beat the demon. He jumped and took another strike at her, and again she dodged. InuYasha than said to her, "I'll just kill you!" He went after her again, and kept swiping at her. 

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. The demon took out her own sword, now fixed or re-created from the old pieces. She blocked one of his blows, and pushed him back. Jumping forward at him, she pointed her sword at his throat, "You can't beat me. With or without the poison. Remember when you thought you had killed me?" 

Quick hand pushed her sword away, than jumped to his feet. He took another swipe, than said, "Demons that talk too much are never truly strong," He muttered at her. Blocking all her attacks, but he couldn't land one on her either. And if he did, her sword could also be fatal. 

Finally, with a hard hit, InuYasha pushed her sword away, and she dropped it. She sneered, and simply jumped at a branch. Her hands were pointed at him, and ice-arrows started to be shot at him. He blocked them all, and remembered these were the same arrows that caused all this in the first place. 

One of the arrows hit his sword, and it transformed back to its useless form. Damn! How can they do that?… Placing it back in it's sheath, he jumped at her, and when she shot her arrows, he broke them apart with his nails. He pushed her backwards, and she fell down. 

She groaned, and looked up, to see InuYasha before. For a spilt-moment, fear filled her mind. Than she hit forward, in a punch. Startled, he moved back for a moment. But this was all she needed; she got up and again was aiming her hands at him. She shot arrows at him, and he still destroyed him. 

InuYasha rubbed his face, and than saw his hand had blood on it. Her punch was stronger than it had actually felt. He growled, and again made forward at her, and slashed at her face. She was not able to dodge this one. 

She gasped, and light-blue substance flowed out slowly from her wound. She was really angry now, and it showed. Spikes at her wrists and elbows grew an inch, and her entire eye was now red, not just the pupil, "You'll pay dearly for that!" Shooting a round of arrows at him, he wasn't able to miss them. 

They pinned him back at a tree, immobile. Golden eyes looked at her in anger, than saw her approaching slightly. 

Eyes narrowing slightly, she lifted up her hand, "Now it's time to die!" She shot a single long arrow, than shot towards him in less than a split second. 

He narrowed his eyes, watching the arrow. Than a pink slur hit at the arrow, and it shattered to pieces. An arrow handed near him. Looking around, he mouthed, "Kagome?" 

The Ice-demon was furious, and looked around. She caught sight of the culprit. Kagome. She walked over to her, and pointed, "You! I could have ended his life painless! And you're supposed to be dead by now!" She had underestimated the human girl, she was stronger than she had expected. 

It wasn't like Kagome was strong at the moment. Sweat covering her body, her eyes were narrowed, but were weary. Her hands trembling slightly, still holding the bow. She whispered loudly, "You don't dare hurt InuYasha…" Again, she lifted her arrow, and let go of the arrow. 

The demon jumped up quickly, and puzzlement still was on her face. As she watched, Kagome dropped down to her knees, breathing heavily and laboured. But she was still aiming at her, and another arrow shot towards her. She was able to dodge it, but they were so fast! 

TO BE CONTIUNED 


End file.
